Primer amor
by Andrea-chan Nyaan
Summary: Quito el polvo de la vieja pintura y sonrió para sí misma ante los recuerdos que tenía de esa pintura, ella había crecido, en ese momento apenas tenía 18 años, era muy joven para saber qué hacer. Ahora estaba por cumplir 35 años. Pero ella seguía recordando su hermosa sonrisa, la de ese chico que amo cuando era joven. -2 capítulos- (Primera parte lista).


**¡Hola!, Bueno, regrese con un Two-shot. :3 (En realidad no recuerdo si les decimos así, pero bueno). En mi historia "Buena o Mala chica" iba a agradecer a todos los que me felicitaron en mi cumpleaños gracias a mi "hermana" (Si lo es, para los que duden ¬¬) Robin, pero, se me olvido ^^U Y pues, no lo hice y me he tardado mucho con la actualización así que decidí hacerlo acá al final del capitulo. Disfruten. :3 **

**Canción: Illa Illa - Juniel.**

**Esta parte esta inspirada en esta canción, llore mucho con ella, espero que les guste. **

* * *

**Parte 1: El primer amor.**

Tomo las flores con el cuidado de que no se callera ni un solo pétalo, las envolvió en los hermosos papeles de colores con el mismo cuidado, miro al chico que estaba frente suyo un poco inexpresiva, pero con delicadeza y luego bajo la mirada para sonreír para sí misma. Tal ves estaba un poco triste porque a pesar de su amor por este, tal vez el ramo que ahora estaba armando iría a manos de otra chica, una más hermosa, alguien que el en serio amara… Y obviamente no sería ella, porque no era lo suficientemente linda, porque no hablaba con nadie, porque no lo conocía y tal vez, nunca lo llegará a hacer.

**Ttaseuhage buneun hyanggiroun… ****_Cuando el viento calido y perfumado_****…**

**Baram nae du bore seuchimyeon nan… ****_Pasa por mis mejillas, pienso en tu rostro…_****  
Saranghaetdeon geudae eolguri tteooreujyo… ****_Aquel que solía amar.  
_****Oh… gilgae sumeoseon… ****_Cuando lo silvestre._**

**Ireumdo moreuneun… ****_Desconocidas flores…_**

**Deulkkochi pil ttaejjeumen… ****_Florerecen ocultas en las calles._****  
Gieok jeo pyeone gamchwo dun… ****_Pienso en ti, a quien yo…_**

**Geudaega tteooreujyo… ****_Ocultaba mis recuerdos._**

El extendió la mano, entregándole el dinero del ramo y agradeció la compra con una seña. El solo se fue un poco feliz o contento mientras ella borraba la pequeña sonrisa "tonta" que se le había formado por la sonrisa que el chico, según ella, le había regalado.

**My baby illa illa illa.**

**Baby illa illa illa.**

**Baby illa illa illa.  
Never forget love.**

Recordó la linda sonrisa de la chica de la floristería, aquella hermosa persona que le había hecho que su inspiración volviera, y solo había sido hace unos meses, cuando fue a buscar unas flores para el instituto junto con otros compañeros antes de graduarse, la vio y desde ese día por alguna razón iba diariamente a verla, o según el "a comprar flores", que luego le terminaba dando a su madre o a su hermana, ella nunca le había hablado a él, nunca había escuchado una pequeña pisca de su voz, y estaba ansioso por hacerlo, pero, no la conocía, no era su amigo, él era solo un cliente frecuente en la tienda en la que ella trabajaba. Tomó su paleta lleno de inspiración y la dibujo, mientras lo hacía sonreía porque le encantaba ver la cara de esta; ya había hecho muchos dibujos de ella, pero este era su preferido, este estaba lleno del amor que él le tenía. Era una pena que él no podía darle esos dibujos y pinturas, porque si quería hacerlo.

**Cheossarangeun areumdawoseo… ****_Por que el primer amor es hermoso._**

**Cheossarangeun kkochiramnida… ****_Un primer amor es como una flor…_****  
Bomi omyeon hwaljjak pineun… ****_Florece cuando llega la primavera._**

**Oh… nuni busin kkoccheoreom… ****_Brillante como una flor._****  
Cheossarangeun eorinaecheoreom… ****_Igual que un niño pequeño._**

**Cheossarangeun seotureumnida… ****_Un primer amor no tiene experiencia_****.  
Sarangeul akkimeobsi… ****_Porque no puede dar y recibir..._**

**Jugo gatjil motanikka… ****_El amor incondicionalmente. _**

**Illa illa illa.**

**Illa illa illa.**

**Illa illa illa.**

**Naui sarang, good-bye… ****_Adios mi amor._**

Miro la pintura desde el suelo, donde él ahora pensaba en esta, cada detalle e imperfección sobre ella, era hermoso, era perfecto. No era necesario decir que la pintura estaba hermosa, porque ella ya lo era. Sintió, ya por una incontable vez, así que lo guardo, porque aunque lo intentará no podría dárselo, tomó su violín y fue a tocarlo al patio, donde había más silencio, donde se concentraba más. Se sentía deprimido, tal vez por su incapacidad de dárselo, tal vez por su timidez. Miraba como su madre estaba radiante de emoción en la sala, ahora su depresión era más, por un nuevo logro, uno que él no quería, uno que lo hacía infeliz y que lo había mantenido así desde el mes pasado, desde el día que entro a la universidad. Su hermana llego con una mirada seria, y canto para el con su melodiosa voz, una que iba perfectamente con la melodía del violín.

**Kkaman bamhaneure… ****_Cuando las estrellas…_**

**Geuryeoinneun byeori… ****_Dibujadas en el cielo nocturno…_**

**Geudae chueok bulleoomyeon… ****_Muestran tus recuerdos._****  
Oraen ilgijang sogeseo geudael kkeonaebomnida… ****_Yo te saco de mis viejos diarios._**

Salió de la universidad con una caja en mano, llevaba a su casa todas la pinturas que él había hecho hasta ahora, iban muchos tipos de trabajos en esa caja, pero sus preferidos eran los de la chica de la floristería, claro, toda persona enamorada pondría a esa persona especial ante todo, aunque a él nunca le había pasado, por supuesto que tuvo muchas chicas, porque él era un chico lindo, uno popular. Pero, esa chica lo puso de cabeza, esa chica hizo que el amará de verdad, hizo una persona menos vaga, una que ya no era alcohólica y que ya no se pasaba las noches con chicas y tragos. Hasta el punto de terminar en un hospital, eso para él era solo parte del pasado. De un mal pasado.

**My baby illa illa illa.**

**Baby illa illa illa.**

**Baby illa illa illa.  
Never forget love. **

Fue a la tienda de flores como siempre, al llegar pudo verla en el mostrador como siempre, abrió la caja y tomo la pintura del noche anterior, que hoy había mostrado a su profesor, el cual le vio pícaramente y luego le dio un buen puntaje, el ultimo. Tomo la pintura y entro a la tienda, la chica estaba concentrada en las flores y esto la hizo sonreír, lo que también causo una sonrisa en él. Le entrego una rosa que había tomado al azar y ella, como siempre, la tomo con delicadeza, sonrió para sí misma de una hermosa forma, y la envolvió en el también, delicado papel; tuvo ganas de decirle que lo que tenía en manos era para ella, pero no pudo decir nada. Pago la rosa y ella agradeció la visita. "Disculpa", se atrevió a decir, ella lo miro sorprendida y luego curiosa, "No es nada, lo siento" y se fue lo más rápido que pudo. Ella solo pudo verlo irse.

**Cheossarangeun areumdawoseo… ****_Porque el primer amor es hermoso._**

**Cheossarangeun kkochiramnida… ****_Un primer amor es como una flor._****  
Bomi omyeon hwaljjak pineun… ****_Florece cuando llega la primavera…_**

**Oh… nuni busin kkoccheoreom… ****_Brillante como una flor.  
_****Cheossarangeun eorinaecheoreom… ****_Igual que un niño pequeño…_**

**Cheossarangeun seotureumnida… ****_Un primer amor no tiene experiencia._****  
Sarangeul akkimeobsi… ****_Porque no pudiste dar y recibir…_**

**Jugo gatjil motanikka… ****_El amor incondicionalmente._**

Llego a casa con la caja en una mano y la pintura en la otra, su hermana parecía decepcionada de él. El la evito, o eso quiso, se adentró en su cuarto, donde se quedo recostado en su pared arrepintiéndose, de ser tan incapaz, de no dárselo, miro la hora, no era tarde todavía, así que tomo un poco de valor y se decidió a dárselo, tomo la pintura y corrió a montar su bicicleta; desde la ventana de un hermoso cuarto, bien decorado y ordenado, su hermana lo vio felizmente, su hermano había en serio crecido y estaba feliz de que por primera vez su hermano fuera honesto al decir "Me gustas" a alguna chica, porque ella la había visto, a esa chica de belleza singular, sin embargo, tal vez su hermano no sabía algo que ella si de esa chica y esperaba que se diera cuenta en vez de tomar una idea equivocada de esta, sabía lo dulce, hermosa, tranquila y amistosa que era ella y agradecía que su hermano la hubiera escogido a esta en vez de alguna "puta".

Llego al patio de la floristería donde había muchas hermosas flores que la chica cuidaba, ella se sorprendió al verlo y al mismo tiempo se extrañó, esto lo hizo ponerse nervioso, era la primera vez que el hacia este tipo de cosas.

**illa illa illa.**

**Geuttaen eoryeoseo… ****_Era joven entonces._**

**Geuttaen mollatjyo… ****_No tenía experiencia._**

**Oh… ijen al geot gateunde… ****_Ahora creo que lo voy a saber._****  
Nan geudael geurimyeo bulleobojyo… ****_Te pido como te saco de mí._**

**Illa illa illa illa.**

**Illa illa illa.**

Lo miro llegar y corazón se le paro por un pequeño momento, nunca había llegado alguien al jardín donde ella cuidaba las flores, pues su tía se encargaba de la floristería a esa hora, cuando llegaba ella a casa junto a su madre, la llegaba le sorprendió un poco, mientras el parecía nervioso, ¿Es que acaso su tía lo había obligado o algo parecido?, traía un papel en mano o algún material parecido. "Bueno…" hablo, ella solo lo miro, quiso decir algo, pero no pudo, "Solo quería decirte… Mañana me voy a estudiar al extranjero" el miro hacia otro lado y luego regreso la mirada a ella "Tu… Me gustas mucho…" y casi se le para nuevamente el corazón, ¿Era verdad? "Si tú dices que también te gusto… Me quedaré" pauso y respiro "Yo no quiero irme".

**Illa illa illa illa.**

**Never forget love.**

Ello lo vio, quiso decir lo que ella tanto esperaba, pero, no pudo, como siempre. Así que soltó la flor que tenía en manos y volteo a ver, pero, ya no estaba. Ella corrió fuera del jardín, pero ya no lo encontró. Al entrar tropezó con lo que el traía en mano al llegar. Y lo abrió, y las lágrimas cayeron, el corazón le dolió mucho y lloró mucho, todo lo que pudo, en silencio, como siempre. "Te amo" se podía reflejar en una esquina de la hermosa pintura. Y así leyendo la misma frase, siguió llorando.

**Cheossarangeun apeun geol bomyeon… ****_Viendo como un primer amor es doloroso._**

**Cheossarangeun yeolbyeongimnida… ****_Un primer amor es como una fiebre._****  
Jeongsin eobsi arko namyeon… ****_Porque después que estas enfermo si sentido,_**

**Oh… eoreuni doenikkayo… ****_Te conviertes en un adulto.  
_****Cheossarangeun andoenikkayo… ****_Porque un primer amor nunca pudo ser._**

**Cheossarangeun miryeonimnida… ****_Un primer amor es un complemento persistente._****  
Neomuna manhi… ****_Porque no pudo tenerlo_**

**saranghaeseogatjil motanikka… ****_Ya que te amaba mucho._**

Quito el polvo de la vieja pintura y sonrió para sí misma ante los recuerdos que tenía de esa pintura, ella había crecido, en ese momento apenas tenía 18 años, era muy joven para saber qué hacer. Ahora ella sabía que debió haber hecho, sabía que no debió dejarlo ir, que debió haber actuado inmediatamente, que no debía dar una cara inexpresiva ante todo lo él decía. La tienda había mejorado mucho en ventas desde hacer muchos años y podía decirse que era un muy exitosa, aunque seguía desde hace años con la misma inocente decoración, no muy extravagante, muchos decían que era como viajar años atrás.

**Illa illa illa.**

**illa illa illa.**

**illa illa illa.**

**Na-ui sarang good-bye… ****_Adios mi amor._**

A pesar de todo eso, nunca lo olvido, aunque seguro cambio mucho ya, ella también había cambiado un poco, su cabello ahora era mucho más corto, sus facciones eran más adultas, obvio, ahora estaba por cumplir 35 años. Pero ella seguía recordando su hermosa sonrisa, la de ese chico que amo cuando era joven, la de ese chico con mirada inocente, el de la mirada tranquila. Siempre quiso decirle "Te amo", porque todavía lo hacía, pero aun así, no podía, porque aunque no lo escuchaba sabía lo que decía, porque a pesar de tener una respuesta, ella no podía decirle nada. Porque ella era sordomuda desde que tenía memoria, porque el no pudo saberlo, porque ella no pudo advertirle, porque nadie más lo hizo.

**Illa illa illa.**

**Illa illa illa.**

**Illa illa illa.**

**Na-ui sarang good-bye… ****_Adios mi amor._**

* * *

**Bueno, me inspire, no lo se. Espero que le haya gustado... **

**Bueno, Gracias a: yumary-chan, UshioNara, Nekoo096, Poppy-chan Makenzie, Danny de Evans (Que tiene que ayudarme a ser una genio como ella, Lol), Frappe-B, y Lucila Wheeler que pude responder sus mensajes. Y muchas gracias a: Nimbusmind, DI di y , siento no hacerlo, pero se me hizo un poco complicado, en serio, muchas gracias por sus mensajes y felicitaciones; Gracias a Kiyomi-Neko que me lo dijo a través de Robin, gracias por siempre apoyar mis historias. Y a Robin por ser mi hermanita y hacer eso por mi, te quiero hermanita, muchas gracias. :3**

**Así que en realidad muchas gracias por sus felicitaciones, porque de alguna manera me animan, gracias por desearme un buen día, fue lindo porque en realidad lo pase, gracias a ustedes y otras personas, además que tal ves no sabía nada de mi nunca me habían visto por acá en Fanfiction, pero se tomaron el tiempo de mandarme un mensaje de felicitaciones. Muchas, muchas gracias. **

**Bye bye. :3**

PD: En esta semana actualizo mis otros fic y el otro capitulo de esta. :3


End file.
